Light Reborn
by Takari Gurl
Summary: A TAKARI (What did you expect???) Kari talks about how she became homeless and how everyone broke away from her. TK finds her... SaberLeomon kills him... Kari saves TK... WHAT THE HECK! JUST READ IT!!! ahem. sorry. I think this is my major fic..


Once again, I don't own Digimon or the characters.  
  
Ok, this is a rewrite of the first chapter of my fic Hope Surrvives. Hope you like it! :)  
  
Just grab some popcorn and pepsi, sit down and enjoy! ^_~  
  
By the way, this is told by Kari if you can't figure it out.  
(If you can't figure it out, it's probably  
because I don't write well.)  
  
Well, just get on with the story. ^_^  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
As I am walking down the streets I used to know so well,  
I wonder what I'm doing here.   
  
6 horrible long years since I've last been here, 6 years since I thought my   
life would be perfect.  
6 years since I've last seen my friends, the digidestened and  
the digimon, 6 years of pain, horror,and suffering,  
6 years since everything broke apart.  
  
My family had moved away during those 6 years.   
I remember dreading to leave them, especially TK.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
We were at the airport. All my friends were saying goodbye to me. I wondered where TK was.  
Then I saw him running down the parking lot.   
  
"KARI! KARI! WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE!" *pant* *pant*  
  
"TK! I'm gonna miss you." *sniff* *sniff* I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Kari! I have something to give you." He handed me an envelope and I took it.  
  
"Oh, I gotta go! Sorry TK."  
  
When we got on the plane, I looked out the window. There was TK waving at me. I waved Back even though  
I knew he couldn't see me. I opened the envelope. There was a gold locked that looked like  
a crest. It had a picture of us when we were 8, sticking our toungues out, and one when we  
were 12, collaped on the floor. I had to giggle.  
I put it it back in the envolpe. There was something else. A little letter. It read,  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
I never got the chance to say I love you, so I'm writing it down right now.  
I've always loved you with all my heart, all my life.  
If you love me back, promise to meet me at Odaiba High on my 15th Birthday at midnight.  
If you don't I'll understand, but I'll be heartbroken.  
  
Love,  
Takeru Takaishi.  
  
Some words were smeared. He was probably crying when he wrote it.  
I made a promise to myself to remember his promise.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
But I never got a chance. He must have been heartbroken.  
  
My parents died of a car acciedent when I was 14.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
My parents were out for dinner tonight and I was home alone.  
They promised to be home by midnight. When it was 2 hours past midnight, I started to get worried.  
I turned on the tv. It was on a news channel my parents always watched. I almost  
turned the channel whem I saw them. Them. It couldn't be them. They crashed onto  
a drunk driver head on head. The other driver was okay, but my parents were a different story.  
Their car door was jammed shut so the policemen couldn't get them out.  
  
I slumped down on the couch.  
  
I could see blood pouring out of their bodys. Too much blood, and I knew they were gone.  
There was nothing I could do but watch. I turned off the tv. It was just too painful.  
  
I was back with the feeling I was in the digiworld leaving something, or someone, I loved  
so much behind.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gennai told us it was time to say our goodbyes. It was so painful staring into  
Gatomon's cute sea-blue eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye."  
  
I didn't want Gatomon to feel bad so bad so I added cheerfully, "Until next time!"  
  
"Next time?" *Blink* *Blink*  
  
Just incase we didn't meet again, I gave her my precious camp whistle.  
"It looks good on you and it doubles as a flea collar!"  
  
*Blush* *Blush* "Thanx!" She looked down, embarrased.  
  
I felt so bad! I didn't want to look like a baby, so I didn't cry.  
I can't believe Gatomon went through all that just to look for me and now I had to leave her!  
But I did have the feeling we were going to meet again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
With all that gone, I don't have anything left to love.   
  
My brother Tai married Sora and moved away. Tai was a professional  
soccer player, what we all expected. He went on to  
compete against the U.S, and was away from home.  
  
I walked by TK, Cody and Yolei's old apartment.  
It was abandoned and wodden planks were nailed to the windows and  
doors.  
  
This was the place I used to always wait for TK on school days.  
We would walk to school together and talk about our problems.  
Nobody understood me more tham Takeru Takaishi.  
  
He and Matt's band hit it off big and sold over 1,000,000 copies of  
their album "The Digidestened Formaly Known As Matt"  
  
When I looked up, I couldn't believe it.   
It was unmistakenly him. I've seen him on tv.  
  
"TK!" I yelled.  
  
"Hi there Miss, you seem so familiar, Whats your name?" he asked me.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me, Kari."  
  
"Tell me your whole name."   
  
I couln't believe he didn't remember me.  
  
Hesitantly, I said, "I was your best friend. Hikari Kamiya."  
  
He sobbed and hugged me tightly.   
In a very low whisper he said, "I can't believe it's you Kari.  
Words can't describe how much I missed you.  
Everytime Matt and I sing, I think of you. Thank god you're ok.  
We all thought you were dead! Oh, Kari!"  
  
"I've missed you too TK. If you didn't come soon, I would have commited  
suicide. My life would have been meaningless without friends or family.  
Thank you TK. You're a great friend," I said back.   
I knew he was more than just a friend, but I didn't dare say that. I explained to him what happened.  
I still couldn't believe my friends thought I was dead!  
  
"I'm so sorry."   
  
"Don't be. I know it's not your fault."  
  
"So Kari," he said trying to find somthing to say at this shocking  
moment, "Where do you live?"  
  
"I don't live anywhere." I said. "I'm just another one of  
those homeless children looking for a home."  
  
His mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"Oh... in that case, you can come over and sleep at my house."  
  
"Glad to!!!"  
  
He took me in his motercycle to his house.  
  
"Well, this is it. I live in it myself."  
  
This time I'm the one who was surprised.  
  
The house was huge! Probably the biggest one   
I've seen in Japan!  
  
He took me into the house.  
  
"Well, my house only has 4 bedrooms. Pretty good  
for a japanese house! Don't ya think?  
Matt told me 'bout Tai's house in America. It's a mansion with  
64 rooms! you should be proud!"  
  
"Do ya wanna stay with me in my room or have your own room?  
You can stay here for the rest of your life!"  
  
The rest of your life, I thought. Wonder what that means.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm, I'll stay in your room," I said.  
  
"I'm hungry and tired."  
  
"Okay, get on my bed, and I'll fix ya som'n ta eat n' bring it upstairs."  
  
I liked that idea. "Okay."  
  
I crawled into his bed. I havn't felt anything this  
soft in six years!  
  
TK came back upstairs and crawed right next to me.  
  
I was wrong! It felt even warmer and cozier now!  
  
He passed me a warm bun with butter inside.  
  
It tasted soo good!  
  
"Thanks Takeru."  
  
He finished his bun. You're welcome.  
  
He switched on his TV and landed on some comedy show  
I didn't know about.  
  
We both started laughing.  
  
He shared his popcorn with me.   
  
I wished this day would never end.  
  
I thought my life was perfect again.  
  
Just then, the phone rung.  
  
TK looked at me apologeticly and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Takeru talking"  
  
"Hi TK, it's me, Matt. A SaberLeomon is attacking my house! Help me!  
  
TK was looking at the phone almost pleading.  
  
"Please Matt..."  
  
"I don't have time TK."  
  
"But Matt, Kari is at my hose and well, I kinda found her  
on the forbidden streets, and I don't want to ruin this for her."  
  
Matt was surprised.  
  
"Well, bring her with you. We could have some help. Hurry up."  
  
"Matt, is that all you can think about?" asked TK angrlly.  
  
"TK, please, I'm in danger and all you can think about  
is Kari having fun?"  
  
"Fine, I'm coming. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Come on Kari, we've got something to take care of."  
  
When we got there, Matt was waiting for us.  
  
Matt said he missed me and patted my back.  
  
"Twin Fang!"  
  
SaberLeomon almost got me.   
  
Matt threw a piece of wood at him.  
  
SaberLeomon got really mad.  
  
"Oh so ya wanna play tough?"  
  
He bent down ready to use his ultimate attack.  
  
"How can we possibly beat a mega without our digimon?" questioned TK.  
  
"Howling crusher!"  
  
It was about to hit Matt, but TK leaped in the way.  
  
"TK!"  
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
Lukily, SaberLeomon lost all his power from using howling crusher  
and he died.  
  
I stared at TK. This wasn't what he had in mind! I hugged onto him tightly.  
Suddenly, gennai appeared in front of me. "Quick! Get TK's crest!" "What???" Too late, he left.  
Matt told me he would take care of TK in the meantime.  
  
I had no idea where it was, where I was going, or what I was doing, but I kept running toward  
his house. I was running so fast with my eyes closed, that I bumped into the dead SaberLeomon!  
I stared at it and more tears streamed down my eyes. He reminded me so much of our old   
friend! Poor thing!   
  
I noticed I was going to wrong way so I headed the other direction.  
Finally there! *Pant* *Pant*   
  
I went into his room and looked on top of his drawer and there it was!  
I gripped it tightly in my hand and headed back, but the SaberLeomon got back up on it's paws,  
and started growling! It was just pretending it was dead! I was so freaked out I couldn't move.  
TK's crest shone in my hand. The light came out and carried the SaberLeomon up into the sky.  
Probably the digital world.   
  
Gennai showed up infront of me. "So, you figured out that you and TK share a bond so you can  
use his crest too?" I was puzzled, but I nodded. "Smart girl. Now let's get back to TK."  
"I'm eauasted," I said. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride!" He pointed to his back.   
I blushed. "That's okay. Thanx anyways." Weird guy.  
We walked for a while and finally found where TK and Matt were. Matt was  
mutering over and over again, "You'll be okay, they'll come."  
When we arrived, he seemed so happy! "I TOLD YOU THEY'D COME!!!"  
"Um, Matt, he can't hear you.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hurry Kari! Put the crest over his heart!"  
  
I did what I was told to do, and he flew up 1 inch above the ground, surrounded by pink and yellow  
light, and then was put back down carefully. All, of a sudden, his eyes opened!  
  
I exclaimed, "Hey! The crests are pretty useful after all!"  
  
Gennai shook my shoulders yelling, "OF COURSE THEY'RE USEFUL! Ahem, sorry."  
  
TK looked around. I kissed him. He looked a little puzzled, but I assured him, "You'll be all right."  
  
Gennai had to leave and Matt had to go home so TK and I walked home while I told him all  
about what happened.  
  
All of a sudden, TK spun me around. "Thank you." He grabbed me and we broke off in a long kiss.  
  
  
We sat in silence and gazed at eachother until TK finally said, "Hikari, will you  
make me the happiest person on earth and marry me?"  
He pulled out a ring. "I bought this ring when I was 15 because well,   
I knew someday, I'd have to ask you this."  
  
We noticed we were at TK's front lawn, so we walked in the door and into his, or our room.  
  
He looked at me begging for an answer.  
  
"Of course I will." My heart was full again.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
4 months later, Kari and TK got married.  
  
In 2 years, Hikari Takaishi had a baby girl in the spring,  
and named her Kaitlyn Takaishi.   
  
  
  
THE ENDAnd this time, I mean it! No more chaptrs! Well, maybe.  
  
  
  
Cool! Did you guys like it??? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
